


Conundrums

by BluePassion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing Kink, Couch Sex, F/M, Hickies, Humiliation, Rough Sex, Sex, hicky, vulgairty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is Hermione's biggest conundrum. One she's not sure she wants to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrums

The biggest conundrum in Hermione Granger's life was, and has always been, Draco Malfoy. 

From his smug grin to his angry silver eyes she hated him. But, in his moments of tenderness and his compassion, she loved him. She hated to be around him but craved him. 

Even dating, well sort of dating, for almost a year did not quell the anger she felt whenever he put on one of his grins and started to tease her (he would never stop that, he told her right from the start). 

"Draco," she huffed, dropping her work bag on his sofa. "Stop that. I'm tired and I just got out of work. I really don't want to deal with it." Even through her protest, and even though he didn't stop the wide grin across his face, she plopped down next to him and put her head on his chest while his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Stop what Granger?" He asked. "I can't help it sometimes; I just love when you get like that." 

"Get like what?" She pouted, not looking at him but her brow still crinkled in confusion. 

"When you get all exhausted you get horny. You only ever plop right on to my couch, directly after work without getting your pumpkin juice and shower first, unless you're horny and you want a good fuck." 

She blushed furiously, her cheeks redder then her old boyfriend's hair. "Wh-what? I don't know what you mean. I am not!" She fumed, to embarrassed to hit him. 

"Yes you are." He laughed, managing to somehow smile wider. "I can always tell. I can practically smell it wafting off you, Granger." He said, his voice dropping to a whisper so she had to stretch and crane her whole body closer to his mouth. 

Her face was hot, she was sure he could feel the heat she was radiating. "Yo-you can't smell it from me!" She stuttered. 

"Yes I can." He reaffirmed. "I know exactly when my little 'Mione is all nice and horny and eager for my cock." 

She didn't feel like her cheeks could get redder. It was true. She mentally berated herself for falling into a routine she only now noticed. He was right. She did want to have sex. 

"I've asked you like a billion times to not...not say it like that." She may love the sex with Draco, it being one of the reasons they managed to stay together longer then she and Ron had, but she was not one for vulgarity. 

"What? Saying you want to get fucked by my cock? It's true!" He all but whined while his fingers drew small circles over her bare shoulders. "You know," he began to mutter, almost an afterthought, "I do love your work outfit." 

He had said that at least a thousand times; it was just part time work (as she was between Ministry assignments) at a muggle ice cream shop. She wore a hideous orange sleeveless t-shirt and a green skirt that was probably too small. 

It had not been long before she figured out why exactly he liked her outfit. Even though he had always seemed the type to Hermione, Draco was not actually, a skirt chaser. He didn't necessarily care for shirt skirts or too tight tops, that being the original reason she had thought him attracted to her outfit. It, however, was actually the skirt itself. The green, as it turned out, was a perfect match to his Hogwart's house green. 

She wearing his colors was a turn-on he never managed to get over and every time she got home from her ice cream job he wanted to fuck. That was one of the reasons she was always horny after work, her brain filled with thoughts of the filthy things he'd do to her. 

"Well, still Draco, you don't have to say it so rudely." 

"But. It. Is. True." He all but hissed. With each word, with each pause, his hand left her shoulder and got closer to her waist until, as he said 'true', his hand reached under her shirt and cupped the wet mound of flesh and cotton panties he found. "See?" He breathed, his voice husky. 

His touch demolished, into billions of tiny pieces, any fight she had about how exactly he phrased her arousal. She was just too horny. 

All she could do was nod, her voice would have been much to shaky and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction just yet. The nod, she knew, would just fuel his love for seeing her do anything submissive. 

In a second he had her flat on the couch and one hand on the side of her face, his index finger along the line of her jaw while his thumb rested at the space where her jaw met her throat. His other hand ran slowly over her skirt. He felt the fabric between his fingers as he grabbed at her thigh or at her ass. He even felt it under his hand as he palmed her wet crotch.

Her breath hitched, disappearing from her lungs. She wanted to quiver. She breathed in deeply to stop herself from shaking, trying to suck in as much oxygen as she could. 

"I think I've had my full of the skirt today. Take it off Granger." He ordered and sat back slightly so he could watch her shimmy out of her skirt. When he didn't say anything she removed her shirt as well.

He, in return, simply raised an eyebrow. He was waiting. 

She, biting her bottom lip, removed her bra quickly. Her hands, slowly and shaking, went to remove the lime green underwear she was wearing but his hands wrapped her wrists. "Not those. Not yet." 

She nodded and laid back down fully so he could lay over her. He bent down and her lips automatically puckered to kiss him but, laughing, he began to whisper into her ear instead. "I'm going to make you cum." 

She blushed again but smiled. Years before her front teeth and been to large, buck teeth almost, but they fit her mouth now. Everything about her fit just as it should. Her hair was just right for her, along with the sparkles in her eye, and even his hand on her hip fit perfectly. 

Now they kissed and they threw themselves into it. She shivered now as their lips met, pressing hard against one another just as their bodies did, and they both smiled into the kiss. 

Their first kiss of the night was something Hermione loved almost as much as she loved the actual fucking. No matter how taunting Draco could be, with his obnoxious grins and superior attitude, he always kissed her in a way that told her how much he loved her.

He broke the kiss at just the right moment so that she could suck in oxygen and he could continue playing with her. His thumb ran circles over the wet crotch of her underwear. Even she could see how damp it was when he lifted it up and licked himself clean of her arousal. 

"Merlin, Granger, I barely have to do anything and you're already going to soak through your underwear. What the fuck?" He laughed again, his voice a song of mockery. 

If it didn't turn her on so much she would have been infuriated. 

"But just because I don't have to," he said, his face inches from hers again, "doesn't mean I won't." With that he forcefully grated his denim pants clad cock against her crotch and was happy to see he could illicit such a moan from her. 

She thought he was going to hump her through their clothes until she came, she wouldn't have minded, but she was only greeted with a light brush of his denim jeans. 

She didn't have time to ponder exactly what was going through his head before he revealed it. He ripped at her underwear until she was able to kick it off her ankles and he spread her legs so wide one had to dangle off the edge and the other had to go over his shoulder. 

With one hand he undid the buttons to his jeans and pulled them down along with the front of his silk boxers. That alone was enough to make pleasure snap and gnaw through her nerves and even the tendons and ligaments that connected her body. 

The sight of his cock turned her stomach to mush and dried her throat while also setting her loins on fire. In his words he described it as just making her into a 'cock hungry slut'. She thought both were true. 

"Please, Draco, please." She whined under him, her hips straining upward to expose her wet cunt to him. 

"Now I really can smell you, Granger." He chuckled. 

He bent down and gently ran his cock's head across her wet slit until she was positively quaking. 

"To think, Granger, I almost fucked you without even playing with you first. It almost slipped my mind because you're already soaking wet." 

"You bastard." She groaned.

However almost as quickly as it left her throat it turned into a moan as his teeth bite down and licked at her skin, instantly bruising her neck. She bucked under him, almost getting his cock to slide against her vagina again. 

His mouth made quick work of her throat and he blazed a trail of deep purple on her porcelain skin that seemed to end much to fast for her.

Though her throat was on fire and sore she craved his lips against her skin again, yearned for the brief fire that each bite made that somehow touched every inch of her. The beast of pleasure that gnawed at her insides was insatiable when it came to the blonde wizard on top of her. 

"Gods, who would have thought you of all people would love getting covered in hickies." He said as his mouth went lower, biting at her shoulder and grinning as another bruise bloomed on her skin. She had to grit her teeth from whining and it was unclear to her if it was from pleasure or from pain. 

She moaned, again, as his lips bit at her skin, again, except this time he decorated one her breasts purple. "Draco-Draco, you can't just leave one in pain!" She whined, grabbing at his shirt to pull him back down when he tried to leave her breasts. 

"Yes I can love." He said. "Watch me." Quickly he removed her fingers from his shirt. 

His mouth was now at her waistline and his tongue gently ran up and down her exposed hip. He kissed her, each inch of her hips, until she almost forgot the pain that his teeth made. 

Until he reminded her and painted a dark bite mark on one of her hips. She whined again, desperate to be fucked, and yet still he was not swayed. He was not done teasing his little Gryffindor. 

"God I love it when you do that." He said and she smiled. She loved it when he gave her honest compliments like that. At the moment though she would have traded every honest compliment he would ever give her just for him to fuck her. 

He kissed her again and he felt all her pent up arousal and she felt his. It mixed together to drive them crazy. 

The head of his cock slid gently over her cunt and she almost screamed; he was so close but the distance between actually fucking her and just teasing her seemed to be the distance from the North Pole to the South. 

She only had to look him into the eye once, the first time he did this, to confirm he knew exactly what he was doing. 

As she was struggling to form a string of words that sounded like something that would sway him to actually fuck him she didn't notice that, until he thrusted, he had already went inside of her. 

She screamed in ecstasy, at the release, and she felt like she didn't stop screaming. She screamed his name until everybody down the street would it know it. She screamed for him to fuck her harder, or faster, and she screamed because it felt good to let go. 

Hermione felt filled by his cock, felt her insides tighten and squeeze and drip all over his hard erection. He felt it to, she could see. She saw the dazzling amounts of pleasure she felt ripping at her connective tissue dance beyond his eyes. 

He rode her, thrusting inside of her cunt, until the couch was shaking. The couch shook and so did they, their bodies rocking against one another. 

He stirred his hips against hers as he pushed the full length of his cock into her. She moaned, grabbed at his shoulders, and they kissed again. 

He pulled himself out of her in one quick tug and she wanted to scream again. Her body hardly had time to register the change before he slammed his cock back inside of her, making her moan almost violently. 

Hermione's insides were filling up, from her head to her toes, with pleasure. She felt like she imagined a Phoenix to right before it died; filled to the brim with an inescapable heat. A heat she didn't want to escape. She just wanted release; she wanted to feel it rack her body and shake her mind loose. She wanted to fill him do that inside of her. 

And in a minute or two that, even though she was eager to climax felt too short, wish came true. She came so hard she felt like she was going to slip into a coma. She almost screamed again as he came inside of her, filling her with his seed just as she let loose her liquid arousal onto his cock, on both their legs, and even on the couch. 

Yes, indeed Draco was her biggest conundrum but he was a problem she was okay with having.


End file.
